Rachel Walker
Rachel Walker is one of the main protagonists in the Rainbow Magic series, alongside her best friend Kirsty Tate. She is the daughter of Mr Walker and Mrs Walker. Official Facebook description Rachel is a high flying speed demon. She loves doing loop-de-loops and racing with dragonflies. (Luckily she has more cautious Kirsty along as a spotter, because Rachel hardly ever watches where she's flying). She's mechanically inclined. She can fix a bicycle, and likes to take things apart to find out how they work. This often comes in handy on an adventure. Now if she can only fix her dad's lawn mower before he finds out she took it apart. When she grows up Rachel wants to be a helicopter pilot or a race car driver... or maybe both. Personality Rachel is friendly, caring and creative. She sometimes feels sorry for Jack Frost because he doesn't have friends and no one loves him. At first, she was quite skeptical of the idea of magic but when she met the fairies, she believed. In the movie, she was more reluctant to show her belief in fairies than Kirsty was, even discarding her locket at one point in favour of her reputation. Biography Rachel lives in Tippington Town with her parents and her dog, Buttons, and has a seemingly small bedroom, painted pink and containing a dressing table (as shown in the movie), as well a picture of a horse on the wall above her bed (India). She likes the colour pink to some extent, as it is Kirsty's favourite, but she really prefers purple (Trixie, Phoebe). She likes Izzy the Indigo Fairy as she represents a shade of purple. Rich, The Angels' stylist, thought that the colour Rachel looked best in was blue (Destiny). She is also quite adventurous, but not as adventurous as Kirsty, though they both love it when their parents let them go off on their own to play and have adventures. She does, however, like sports a lot more than Kirsty does, enjoys running (having won a prize for running on sports day (Tallulah)), and is good at ball games, especially netball. Additionally, Rachel likes skateboarding, being rather good at it, in comparison to Kirsty enjoying skating (Pia). Similarly, on their winter holidays, Rachel chose a snowboard, whilst Kirsty chose skis (Gabriella). Rachel also loves food, mainly all kinds of sweets, chocolates, cupcakes and cakes. In particular, she seems to like Golden Crunch chocolates (Clara) and Marshmallow Magic ice cream (Esme). It isn't like her to turn down dessert (Fizz), and one of her dream jobs is to work in a sweet factory, like Candyland (Lottie). Rachel loves school, and attends Tippington School, most likely a combination primary and secondary school, the uniform for which is grey and blue (Gemma). A number of the children in Rachel's school are known, namely Holly, Zac, Tanya, Kayla, Adam and Jodie, all of whom have skills and interests (Showtime Fairies & Alexa), as well as teachers Ms. Patel, Mrs. Bowler and Mr. Beak, many of whom Rachel likes (Showtime Fairies, Tilly & School Days Fairies). Lydia, Bril, Angela and Wendy, the human antagonists of Return to Rainspell Island, also attend Tippington School, and are often called the 'Popular Girls'. Although being loyal friends, Rachel and Kirsty are openly welcome to making new friends such as Matt and Lucas (Twilight Fairies), Sarah and Anna (Susie), Emily and Isabel (Billie) and numerous kids at the Sunsands beach resort (Becky). Rachel loves reading as much as Kirsty does, their favourite stories being fairytales, as well as princess stories (Princess Fairies). Rachel has a friend called Karen Lewis, who takes tap dance classes. Rachel would love to be able to tap dance (Megan). She and Rachel are also in the same ballet class (Paige). Rachel, as well as Kirsty, is a devoted Brownie, often helping at events, either with her own troop or Kirsty's (Angelica). She also attends many school events, such as the museum sleepover (Selena) or the party in the woods (Polly). Trivia * Rachel was the 1st character to appear in the first Rainbow Magic book, Ruby the Red Fairy. * Rachel is three months younger than Kirsty (Cherry), so as Kirsty's birthday is often in the Easter holidays (in or around April), it stands to reason that Rachel's birthday is most likely in or around July, placing it in or close to the start of the Summer holidays. * Rachel owns a mobile phone (Samantha). * Rachel owns a green frog toy, to remind her of Bertram, the Royal Frog Footman (Chrissie). * Rachel usually is the one who gets trapped or frozen by Jack Frost. Why this happens to her more often is unclear. * She lives in a circle, and is good friends with her neighbour Sam, who is a little older than her. * Kirsty talks about Rachel a lot, as said by Aunt Harri (Lottie) and Uncle John (Rebecca), who exclaimed "the famous Rachel!". * In the movie, Return to Rainspell Island, she is voiced by Grace Vance. * Rachel has an Old English Shepherd Dog, named Buttons. * Like Kirsty, Rachel is an only child. * Rachel's name differs in adaptions around the world: * Rachel, along with Kirsty Tate meets Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and their friends and joins the team in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Rainbow Magic: Return to Rainspell Island. Gallery Rachel_pv-1-.jpg|Rachel's book version Rachel_illustrations.png Rachelfairy.jpg|Rachel as a fairy in Return to Rainspell Island Rachel asking her mother if she's making brownies.JPG Rachel Walker.JPG Kirsty and Rachel flying.JPG 351903-84573-clp-720.jpg Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Team Category:Rainbow Magic characters Category:Females Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Preteens Category:Transformed Characters Category:Humans Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Main Protagonist Category:Anime Category:Anime Heroines Category:Anime characters